


Подарок на День рождения

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Зарисовка по картинке:https://pp.userapi.com/c840735/v840735514/1cd91/10LyKE9S4dI.jpg
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	Подарок на День рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

— Мой господин, — позвал дворецкий и вошел в кабинет графа. — У меня к вам серьёзный разговор.

Сиэль сидел за столом и что-то чиркал на бумаге, подоткнув голову рукой. Он даже не посмотрел на вошедшего, только положил новый лист сверху.

— Чего тебе, Себастьян?

— Не так давно вы спрашивали о дате моего рождения и обещали по возможности сделать для меня подарок за преданную службу. Спешу вас обрадовать, он будет завтра. И, — сделав паузу, красно-карие глаза вспыхнули сильнее, а на губах заиграла коварная улыбка, — я готов озвучить вам своё желание, что и станет для меня прекрасным подарком.

Граф вскинул голову:

— Ты бы ещё завтра утром это сообщил! — он резко поднялся, отчего стул скрипнул по полу. А потом снова сел обратно, вернее — просто упал, словно без сил. — И что ты хочешь получить?

Поинтересовался, а сам уже начинал прикидывать в уме, сможет ли за столь короткий срок справиться. Главное, чтобы этот кошатник не попросил завести животину. Или, что еще хуже, животин.

— Вам не стоит даже напрягаться, мой юный господин, — сильнее оскалился демон, но в тот же миг скрыл свои чувства. Не дело это, выказывать при хозяине столь сильный энтузиазм. — Всё, что от вас требуется, прийти ко мне завтра вечером. Остальное я возьму в свои руки.

— И всё? А ты точно уверен? — Сиэль недоверчиво посмотрел на дворецкого. Он был в недоумении.

Зачем приходить к нему в комнату? Если просто поговорить о чем-то, это можно сделать в любое время и в любом месте…  
Но над этим он подумает потом.

— Хм… Раз так, хорошо. Я приду, — граф снова подумал, что это какое-то странное желание. — А теперь оставь меня. Я занят.

И он стал перебирать листы, создавая бурную деятельность. Но все знали, что это за «буря деятельности». Все важные дела давно оговорены и сделаны, а в кабинете граф сидел только потому что отказывался заниматься музыкой.

— Конечно, господин, — поклонился дворецкий и покинул кабинет.

Стоило за ним закрыться двери, Сиэль смахнул все листы со стола на пол, поднялся и развернулся к окну, опираясь руками о подоконник. Взгляд остановился на одной точке.

Что это за такое странное желание было: прийти завтра вечером в комнату Себастьяна… Зачем? И что этот демон имел в виду под «остальное возьму в свои руки»? Что это он придумал?

Одни вопросы.

А может… он просто решил отпраздновать свой праздник вместе с ним и другой прислугой, «в кругу друзей и близких», потому что раньше праздновать было не с кем?

От этой мысли граф фыркнул, сдерживая смех. Забавно. И, решив, что эта версия ему больше всего подходит, ничего другого в голову просто не приходило, он расслабился, поняв, что был напряжен всё это время. А перед тем, как покинуть кабинет и наконец-таки пойти на урок, он нашел среди разбросанных листов несколько разрисованных и разорвал их на мелкие кусочки, которые потом выбросил в мусорное ведро.

*******

На следующий день никто не знал о празднике. Ни у одного из слуг не возникло даже мысли, что их любимый Себастьян именинник. Тот вёл себя, как и всегда, не давая повода для подозрений. И только один обитатель поместья знал правду. Целый день граф Фантомхайв исподтишка следил за дворецким и остальными слугами. И все чаще его посещала мысль: а знают ли слуги о том, что у Себастьяна сегодня день рождения?

Потому что просто невозможно за целый день не обмолвиться ни словом об этом! Ни единого намёка!

Но он успокаивал себя тем, что так и надо. Что все поздравления будут потом, вечером… а он сам слишком много думает и ищет подвох, которого на самом деле нет…

И всё-таки это было странно, что слуги молчат!

Так и проведя целый день за наблюдениями и размышлениями, Сиэль чуть не пропустил то время, когда дворецкий обычно сообщал о том, что пора спать. Он вышел из своего кабинета и направился на первый этаж, в крыло, где жили слуги. Было подозрительно тихо, но не это волновало юного графа. Ему было немного не по себе. Все наверняка приготовили свои подарки для именинника, а он сам придёт ни с чем. Но, напомнив себе, что дворецкий сам попросил просто прийти, снова расслаблялся.

Когда он подошёл к двери комнаты, стал прислушиваться. Тихо. Может быть, просто все его ждут?

Пожав плечами и чуть кивнув самому себе, Сиэль тихо стукнул пару раз по двери, а затем открыл её, заходя внутрь. Унылое помещение, без красок. Последний раз Сиэль посещал комнату своего дворецкого в тот день, когда сообщал, что тому предстоит жить здесь. С тех пор, кажется, ничего не изменилось. Стены без обоев, белый потолок, маленькое окно без занавесок, довольно старая мебель, состоящая из письменного стола, обычного стула и шкафа с правой стороны. Кровать в углу с левой, рядом небольшая тумбочка. Одноместная, она казалось для дворецкого слишком маленькой.

— Мой господин, — донеслось с правой стороны от графа. Себастьян стоял в одном шаге, с довольной улыбкой. — Я рад, что вы наконец-то пришли.

Сиэль вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернул голову в сторону говорившего.

— Ч-что… — начал было он, но замолчал и быстро осмотрел комнату.

Думал, что просто показалось — а нет, не показалось. Все так же пусто. В помещении они одни. Быстро справившись с удивлением и неким разочарованием от своей неправоты, граф перевёл взгляд на стоящего рядом демона.

— Что это значит, Себастьян?

— Это значит, что сегодня мы будем одни, — подмигнул тот и не отказал себе в удовольствии поднять мальчика на руки. Дверь за ними, невидимой силой, закрылась. И закрылась сразу на замок.

— А…

Граф уже на руках и до сих пор не понимает, что происходит. И почему дверь закрылась на замок?! Началась паника.

— В каком смысле — одни?! Ты что задумал, демон?! — начал кричать и вырываться мальчишка. Но когда ему показалось, что сейчас он свалится на пол, то вцепился в сюртук мужчины. — Отпусти меня, Себастьян! Поставь обратно на пол! И объясни, наконец, что происходит!

Обратно его не отпустили, но на постель — более чем. Жёсткий матрас, не слишком приятная ткань постели на ощупь, всё это вызывало дискомфорт. Однако и рядом не стояло с зарождающимся страхом. А его дворецкий, тем временем, присел на корточки, прямо напротив.

— Никто не знает о моём дне рождении, господин. Из смертных вы один в курсе. И мне хотелось бы этот день провести с вами. А ещё, с вашего позволения, немного вас переодеть.

— Я подразумевал, что провести день ты хочешь со мной, — ответил юный граф более спокойно, но все ещё с недоверием смотря на Себастьяна. — Но переодевать меня зачем?!

— Таково моё желание. И в этом заключается ваш «подарок» мне, — само очарование стало смотреть в глаза Фантомхайва.

И если бы кто заранее смог предупредить его, во ЧТО конкретно придется облачиться… Это ведь кошмар! Идиотизм! Высшая степень фанатизма к… животным! Вернее, к одному конкретному виду. Вскоре на постели, рядом с графом, лежали черные бриджи, весьма короткого размера, Сиэль бы даже сказал СЛИШКОМ короткого, чёрная сорочка с открытыми руками, а также в районе ключиц. Мягкий хлыст, похожий на… хвост? Да, именно хвост. И, самое главное, чёртовый ободок с ушками! И откуда вообще такое приспособление?!

Сиэль поперхнулся воздухом и возмущением:

— Ты, что, издеваешься?! — он отполз от всего этого кошмара к стене, с ужасом переводя взгляд со своего будущего «костюма» на Себастьяна, и обратно. — Я ни за что не надену ЭТО!

— То есть, отказываетесь от своего слова? Отказываетесь сделать мне приятно?

— Н-нет! — тут же выпалил. — Не отказываюсь!

А сам же мысленно проклинал себя и то, во что теперь вляпался.

— Хорошо, я… сделаю тебе приятно. Раз ты так хочешь… — тут он отвел взгляд.

«Уж лучше бы ты кота попросил завести!» — мысленно кричал в отчаянии.

— Чудно, — не смог сдержать улыбки Себастьян и оказался чуть ближе, — тогда давайте приступим.

Ловкие пальцы стали быстро освобождать от петель, пуговиц, лент и застёжек. Когда Сиэль был освобожден от своей привычной одежды, он с тоской проследил, как она оказалась на стуле. А потом содрогнулся, вспомнив, во ЧТО ему предстоит облачиться. Но делать что-либо поздно, да и невозможно. Раз он дал слово, что выполнит желание Себастьяна в его праздник, значит он его и сдержит.

Ох, стоило видеть горящий взгляд демона. Совместить две своих страсти в одно целое — он мечтал об этом не один месяц. Грезил словно наяву. А когда господин задал вопрос о дне рождении, всё решилось само. Свой шанс Себастьян не желал упускать. И вот сейчас он облачал юного графа в костюм, который сам создал. Осталось только: ушки и хвост.

Сиэлю и без этого было непривычно в новом костюме, так ещё и главные атрибуты кошачьих… И если с ободком, надетым на голову, всё понятно, то хвост каким образом… надевать?

— Что с ним делать? — поинтересовался он у слуги и покрутил в руках хвост.

И тогда его попросили подняться и повернуться задом. Не ясно, как именно шаманил Себастьян, но уже через пару секунд Сиэль имел последнюю деталь. Да так крепко была прикреплена, что не оторвёшь. Граф покрутился пару раз, пытаясь рассмотреть себя, а потом повернулся к дворецкому.

— Ну и? Ты доволен? — глаз начал дергаться. Он чувствовал себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом.

— Вы очаровательны! — не своим голосом, слишком возбуждённым, проговорил мужчина и сложил руки вместе. — Ах, какая красота! Вы очаровательны, сама идеальность. Воплощение двух желаний. Мой господин, вы стали чудным котёнком!

— П… Перестань!.. Чтобы я ещё хоть раз… — продолжил ворчать, отведя взгляд в сторону и сжав руки в кулаки.

Это просто немыслимо! Позор! Если кто узнает!.. Даже думать не хотелось об этом.

— Я ещё раз спрошу, ты доволен, Себастьян? Если да, то сними с меня ЭТО и переодень ко сну! Ты хотел, чтобы я… был котом… получил? А теперь верни всё, как было! — со смущением и раздражением в голосе повторил юный граф, желая поскорее снять с себя костюм и вернуться к себе. — Я твоё желание выполнил!

— Не совсем, мой котёночек, — в конец обнаглел демон и сел на постель.

Не успел граф возмутиться из-за услышанного обращения, как оказался сидящим на чужих коленях.

— Что значит «не совсем», Себастьян? — прошипел, сложив руки на груди.

То, что демон вконец обнаглел, он уже понял. Хорошо, он это вытерпит, всего-ничего осталось до конца дня. Но что этому озабоченному кошатнику требуется ещё — уже настораживало. Опасно было сидеть спиной к демону. Тот не только стал руки распускать, тиская в манере «я поймал кошку и не отпущу, пока не поглажу и не потрогаю везде», но и зарылся носом в сизые волосы, приятно пахнущие травами и ароматными маслами.

— Да, это лучший подарок. Вы очаровательны.

— И ты решил меня затискать как своих кошек, чёртов кошатник?

Граф еле сдерживался, чтобы не вырваться из таких своеобразных объятий и не сбежать к себе, наплевав на обещание. Но вовремя вспоминал, что дверь закрыта на замок, а от демона не убежишь. Ощущения рук на теле не были неприятными, но и особого удовольствия не доставляли.

Кому будет приятно, когда тебя тискают вместо кошки?..

Он попытался абстрагироваться от ощущений, представив, что находится в ванной, а Себастьян его всего лишь моет. Правда слишком увлеченно…

Не с первой попытки, но получилось. Ощутить себя сидячим в воде, обнаженным, в самом процессе мытья… и все бы ничего, но поцелуи в шею явно не входили в список каждодневных обязанностей дворецкого!

— Т-ты что делаешь? — Сиэль дернулся и попытался отстраниться. Щёки тут же запылали огнём.

— Целую вас, — ответил спокойно, словно действия его в порядке вещей, и ещё один поцелуй оставил у основания шеи.

— З-зачем? — от непонимания и шока стал заикаться граф. На такое они точно не договаривались!

— Не удержался. Прошу простить, — ненатурально раскаивался дворецкий. И ведь даже не отпустил. Более того, одна рука, с вопиющей дерзостью, оказалась под сорочкой. — Но вам ведь нравится, хозяин?

— Что ты меня тискаешь вместо кошки? — Сиэль повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на слугу. — Кому это может понравиться? Только твоим кошкам!

На руку, уже хозяйничавшую под сорочкой, он старался внимания не обращать. Все эти действия сильно смущали, но он поклялся себе все стерпеть, ведь обещал Себастьяну, что сделает приятно в его день рождения.

— Но… это не неприятно, так что…

— Я делаю это не только потому, что вы стали моим котёнком, — промурлыкал Себастьян и поцеловал, в этот раз, в румяную щёчку. — Вы всегда были прекрасны, хозяин. Я желал вами обладать. И до сих пор желаю. А сейчас, когда две моих страсти сплетены в одно, я едва сдерживаюсь…

— То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что одной моей души тебе теперь мало, демон? — осознание выбивало из колеи. — И ты… хочешь… м-меня? Моё тело? — говорить такое было очень волнительно. Но теперь хотя бы было понятно, почему Себастьян так ведет себя. Слишком… несдержанно.

— Да. Я хочу вас всего, — шептал коварный искуситель, умело расставляющий сети для своей жертвы, — хочу ваше тело… ваше сердце… вашу душу…

Сиэль отвернулся, еще сильнее покраснев. Этот шепот, все слова, сказанные сейчас… Они, словно заезженная пластинка, крутились в голове снова и снова, все больше окутывая сознание и спутывая мысли. Он понимал, что попал в ловушку, из которой никогда не сможет выбраться, вернее, он намного сильнее запутался в сетях, в которые угодил когда-то. И теперь, решив, что хуже точно не будет… он снова повернул лицо к Себастьяну. На губах играла хитрая улыбка.

— Мяу, — вдруг изрек кошачий звук и язычком провел по нижней губе.

Ошарашенный взгляд демона — поистине бесценная картина. Конечно, Сиэль и раньше мог доводить до подобного результата, но никогда ещё так сильно. Взгляд красно-карих глаз вмиг стал ярким кроваво-красным. Сорвавшееся с губ тихое рычание звучало как нечто потустороннее. Ни человек, ни даже зверь не смогли бы издать подобного. А в следующую секунду демон набросился на свою добычу, повалил на собственную постель и не отрывался от манящих сладких губ. На кончике языка чувствовался горьковатого-сладкий вкус души, что лишь сильнее подливал масло в огонь желания.

Игры с демоном опасны.

Такого граф совсем не ожидал: поваленный на жесткую постель, лежит придавленный своим дворецким, который его целует… Глаза были словно блюдца, и он видел свой взгляд и своё отражение в горящих ярким огнём глазах демона. А его губы были отданы на растерзание.

_Вот тебе и первый поцелуй с невестой, граф Сиэль Фантомхайв…_

И почему-то мысль, что свой первый поцелуй он отдал демону, не приводила в ужас. Так или иначе, но Сиэль знал, что никогда не сможет жениться на Элизабет, поэтому и иллюзий не питал на этот счёт никаких. Но сейчас… сейчас он совсем не хотел ни о чём думать! То нежный, то напористый поцелуй заставлял все мысли исчезнуть. Было… приятно чувствовать чужие — нет, Себастьяна — губы на своих.

Но только чувствовать стало вдруг недостаточно. Хотелось самому попробовать, понять, что за чувства одолевают… Поэтому граф приоткрыл рот чуть больше и попытался как-нибудь ответить на поцелуй. Он совсем не представлял, как, но начал отвечать. А руки же, для большего удобства, переместил на шею дворецкого. И нет ничего лучше для того, чем получить ответ. Вначале неуверенный, совсем робкий, однако вскоре становящийся уверенным. Юное тело быстро охватило жаром. Неискушённый, он легко поддавался приятному, окунался в порочную тьму с головой, оставляя позади все страхи и сожаления.

Себастьян стал освобождать своего очаровательного хозяина от костюма, который так сильно ему шёл. Нет выбора. Выбирая между двух желаний, демон останавливался на втором — взять свое. А от кошачьего образа можно и ушки оставить.

Когда стали освобождать от одежды, кстати, уже второй раз за вечер, граф вздрогнул от небольшого холодка. Тело покрылось мурашками. Это не доставляло дискомфорта, было как-то даже приятно и вызывало дрожь, пока еще не понятную, но приятную. И он вздохнул с облегчением, когда из-под спины исчез хвост, который все это время доставлял неудобства: мало того, что кровать жесткая, так еще и «хлыст» мешался… 

Сиэль потянулся к своей голове, чтобы снять ободок с ушками, с облегчением думая, что, наконец-то, эта пытка с костюмом закончится, но его руки так не вовремя перехватили. Руки демона, таинственным образом освободившиеся от перчаток, казались такими большими по сравнению с ещё маленькими руками графа… Чёрные ногти с печатью вызывали трепет. Такой же сильный, как нечеловеческий взгляд горящих глаз.

— Не стоит, котёнок, — хрипло ответил тот, целуя по очереди, сначала правую ладонь, затем левую, — позволь оставить эту прелесть.

— Х-хорошо, — со смущением ответил Сиэль, отводя взгляд. 

Раз так нравится, пусть останутся. Но они немного мешались, было непривычно. Невольно вздохнув, граф снова посмотрел на демона. Выражение его лица и глаз были просто непередаваемыми. И от этого снова появлялась та же непонятная дрожь, которая заставляла тело гореть огнём. А когда тот отстранился и стал раздеваться сам… сердце на мгновение замерло в груди. Никогда еще обычный процесс не казался таким… до дрожи возбуждающим. Себастьян, чёртов демонюга, нарочно действовал не спеша. Перевернул ситуацию в настоящее шоу, для одного зрителя. Жаль, излюбленный приём снятия перчаток прошел мимо. Однако, зря эти «переживания», эффект достигнут и без лишнего аксессуара. 

Стоило снять с себя один лишь верх от костюма дворецкого и маленький хозяин, лежащий на постели, сражен наповал. До сего момента он не мог лицезреть своего слугу без одежды. Пусть и только верха. Словно завороженный, Сиэль приподнялся на локтях, а потом сел на постели. Он только и мог, что смотреть на открывшееся перед ним зрелище. Взгляд так и бегал по подтянутому торсу. Сила так и чувствовалась в теле демона. 

Неуверенно, словно боясь спугнуть мираж, юноша протянул руки, оглаживая предплечья, плечи, переходя на шею, а потом спускаясь на грудь и живот. Непередаваемые ощущения вызывали прикосновения к сильному телу. Где-то мелькнула мысль, что такого тела у него самого никогда не будет. Но наваждение прошло и руки прекратили блуждать по открытому телу. Сиэль поднял взгляд на Себастьяна, не представляя, что делать дальше. Он был растерян.

— Не стесняйся, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Себастьян. 

И вот уже который раз позволил себя перейти с формальностей. Видеть в глазах юного исследователя любопытство, с нескрываемым восторгом и желанием, весьма приятно. И демон не смел мешать хозяину изучать строение своего тела.

«В следующий раз заставляю не снимать галстук — буду использовать как удавку!» — подумал граф, когда слух снова резануло обращение на «ты». 

Но это можно было стерпеть. А потом его как током ударило. 

«Какой следующий раз?!..» 

Но мысль так и не оформилась до конца, когда Сиэль, вновь как завороженный, протянул руки к Себастьяну. В этот раз он стоял на коленях и исследовал волосы. Сначала неловко взял в ладони лицо мужчины, затем зарылся пальцами в чёрные пряди. Мягкие, шелковистые. Приятно в них зарываться пальцами и перебирать. 

Сиэль сдержал порыв потянуть за них и сделать больно. Может быть потом, когда повод будет, за какую-нибудь провинность… 

Помассировал немного голову, а потом пригладил тот беспорядок, что успел натворить. Снова сел на постель и уставился на демона, разглядывая того и думая о чем-то, о чем сам не понимал. Самое главное исследование осталось. И Сиэль это понимал. Но было очень стыдно.

— Ляг, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Без промедления Себастьян выполнил приказ. От его взгляда не ускользало ни малейшее изменение в хозяине. Взгляд, жесты, интонация. Он точно знал, что котёнку нравится, а что не нравится. Что готов попробовать, а ради чего и пальцем не пошевелит. Да, вот он его великолепный господин. Умело держится в любой ситуации. Глядя на него, теперь уже снизу вверх, из-за положения, дворецкий готов был отдаться на растерзание. Пусть с ним делают, что душе угодно. В конце концов, он всё равно добьется своего. Он возьмёт своего хозяина со всей страстью. Душа уже ему принадлежит. За телом последует и сердце.

Хотелось попросить закрыть глаза и лежать смирно, что бы ни делалось, но это будет уже слишком. Граф, краснея, хотя краснеть сильне некуда, пересел на ноги дворецкого и положил руки тому на бедра, быстро кинув взгляд на лицо демона, а потом снова вернул на свои руки. Кто бы знал, как стыдно было! А еще и наблюдение главного действующего лица со стороны!.. 

«Только молчи, Себастьян!» — мысленно взмолился юноша, начиная, а вернее, продолжая свои исследования дальше. Руки неуверенными поглаживаниями последовали вверх, пока не добрались до паха. А глаза, так как следили за действием рук, наткнулись на ширинку, которая недвусмысленно выпирала, давая понять, что все действия доставляли демону огромное удовольствие. 

Одна рука легла на этот бугор и, слегка погладив, сжала. Взгляд в это время быстро метнулся к лицу Себастьяна, смотря на его реакцию. Лицо не исказилось от наслаждения, по сути, оно оставалось спокойным. На губах играла легкая полуулыбка, и только глаза выдавали… О да, один раз окунувшись в горящий в них пожар, и окатит волной бурлящего в них желания.

— Зайдите чуть дальше, — всё-таки открыл рот Себастьян, — можете избавить меня от брюк. «Он» явно не против ваших ласк.

Сиэль отвел глаза в сторону, но руку не убрал. Потом, собравшись с мыслями — набравшись храбрости и поборов свой стыд со смущением, протянул вторую руку и стал расстёгивать пуговицы. Получалось не очень — просто никак, ибо пальцы дрожали и плохо слушались. Но, пробурчав что-то вроде: «Я сам справлюсь», продолжил дальше своё нелёгкое занятие и вскоре смог справиться со всеми пуговицами на ширинке брюк. 

С явным облегчением и довольством от того, что смог сделать сам, юноша спокойно выдохнул. А теперь… Чтобы потом долго не мучиться, просто взялся за пояс брюк, подцепив ещё и бельё, и потянул всю одежду вниз, пытаясь снять. С небольшой помощью дворецкого, но остатки одежды были сняты с последнего (а когда тот успел снять ботинки с носками?), и теперь он предстал перед Сиэлем полностью обнаженный.

О, это было выше всех ожиданий. Вернее… нет! Никакого ожидания не было! Дворецкий ни в коем образе не представлялся ранее в обнажённом виде!

— Мой господин, — словно чувствуя, в каком ключе думает маленький граф, демон растянул губы в плотоядной улыбке, — вам нечего стыдиться. Ну же… будьте смелее. Это тело принадлежит вам. Я полностью в вашем подчинении.

— Тебе легко говорить, не ты на моем месте… — чуть слышно ответил Сиэль, не зная, куда деть взгляд.

Была не была. Раз уж начал, то надо довести исследования до конца. Граф пододвинулся ближе и начал осмотр «достопримечательностей». Но начал с самого низу. Оказывается, на ногах демона тоже чёрные ногти. Это было не неожиданно, но всё-таки странно. И почему так, а не иначе? Сиэль провёл пальцами по ногтям. Какие-то нереально гладкие. На руках также? Потом проверит. Чтобы хоть немного расслабиться и отвлечься от стыда, он попробовал пощекотать пятку дворецкого. Реакции не было. Так даже не интересно. Хмыкнув, он повёл рукой дальше, выше, к бёдрам. Когда же добрался до паха, снова покраснел. Среди лобковых волос в полу-возбуждённом состоянии был член демона, размеры заставляли сильнее смутиться, но не отвести взгляд. И снова кинув быстрый взгляд на лицо Себастьяна, Сиэль немного неуверенно прикоснулся к члену рукой, немного провёл пальцами от основания в головке, а потом обратно. Он чувствовал себя странно, но исследовательские замашки сильнее одолевали, заставляя отступать смущение.

Его подопытный от удовольствия прикрыл глаза. Размеренное дыхание слегка сбилось и глубокий выдох тот сделал через рот. Хотелось открыть рот и прокомментировать действия хозяина, но что-то подсказывало, что его попросту бы заткнули. Приказом или ладонью.

Преображения в состоянии демона происходили на глазах. Сиэль снова посмотрел на лицо демона, не прекращая лёгкие поглаживания, и остался доволен. Значит, он делает все правильно. Да и член в руке становился больше и твёрже. Он вернул взгляд обратно и обхватил ствол уже двумя руками, действуя всё увереннее. Но скоро ему это стало надоедать, руки стали уставать, поэтому юноша замедлил движения, одну руку убрал, став поглаживать ею бедро дворецкого.

— Как насчет использования «коготков»? — вдруг поинтересовался Себастьян, когда перестал получать острые ощущения и всё снова ограничилось поверхностным приятным чувством. — Мой господин, вы могли бы действовать более настойчивее. И добавить остринку в своё увлекательное исследование? Не стесняйтесь оставлять следы. Поверьте, мне будет в радость носить их. Ведь они будут напоминать о сегодняшнем дне.

— Вот так? — с ухмылкой спросил граф, довольно резко и сильно проведя по бедру слуги ногтями, не прекращая движения рукой на члене.

— Да, — протянул довольный демон и в глазах снова заплясало адское пламя. — Именно так, хозяин.

Он поменял руки и теперь одна рука продолжала также двигаться на члене, то быстрее, то медленнее, а вторая гладила по животу и груди, иногда оставляя на теле дворецкого следы ногтей.

Чего только стоило не начать распускать руки. Себастьян сдерживал себя из последних сил. Его маленький любовник полностью вошел во вкус и более ничего не стеснялся, ни того, что творит с обнаженным мужчиной, своим слугой и по совместительству демоном, ни того, что сам предстал перед чужим взором в обнажённом виде и с милыми кошачьими ушками на голове.

Если бы кто-то смог их увидеть… это тёмное пятно на семье Фантомхайв не стёрло бы ничего, даже через тысячу лет.

Когда же по руке потекла белая капля, Сиэль прекратил движение рукой и с интересом посмотрел на головку. Она продолжала сочиться, он коснулся её кончиком пальца и размазал белую жидкость по поверхности. Было липко. И странно. Вдруг захотелось попробовать на вкус. От своих же мыслей он смутился, но потом лизнул палец. Противно не было.

— Правильно мыслите, — улыбнулся Себастьян, приподнявшись на локтях, — господин… возьмите его в ротик.

От неожиданности он вздрогнул, с возмущением напополам со смущением посмотрел на демона, промолчал, хотя хотелось… сам не знал чего, но чтобы эту улыбку на лице не видеть. Но всё равно решил сделать так, как тот просил. Сиэль пересел так, чтобы было удобнее, склонил голову, чтобы чёлка скрывала глаза и чтобы было не так стыдно…

— Мяу, — прозвучало тихо, но это позволило вообразить себя ненавистным котом, котёнком, который в первый раз собирается попробовать что-то новое.

Сиэль высунутым язычком лизнул головку, снова пробуя на вкус ту жидкость, а потом вобрал её в рот. Ощущения были странные. Он представил, что это леденец, и стал этот «леденец» рассасывать, помогая языком. Одной рукой он стал двигать по стволу, а второй опирался о бедро дворецкого.

И вот тогда, охваченный более ярким чувством, с трудом веря, что его милый господин действительно сейчас пробует на вкус его член и пытается удобнее для себя пристроиться, Себастьян как-то по новому зарычал и не удержал в себе желание зарыться хотя бы одной рукой в сизые волосы. Мягко обхватить пряди и приласкать, тем самым поощряя.

Сиэль замычал, когда почувствовал в своих волосах руку. Ему было приятно, но этот чёртов ободок с ушками теперь мешался! Пока Себастьян не зарылся рукой в волосах, он и не вспоминал об ушках. Придётся терпеть это неудобство, но… раз демону нравится…

Рот наполнился слюной, юноша оторвался от члена, чтобы сглотнуть её. А потом он попытался взять больше, чем просто одну головку. Но получалось не слишком хорошо, всё-таки габариты члена демона были достаточно большими, чтобы можно было без труда взять больше. Понемногу, но смог. И стал двигать головой вверх-вниз, медленно, помогая рукой.

«Кто бы мог подумать. Наследник древнего рода Фантомхайв, перейдя грань своего любопытства, с удовольствием пробует новые формы доставления удовольствия, без стеснения ублажая своего слугу ртом», — подумал про себя Себастьян, не переставая ухмыляться. Да, маленький хозяин, пусть неумело, но доставлял удовольствие. Что там, одна поза и смущённое личико, с членом во рту, заводили до поджатия яичек.

Вскоре Сиэль почувствовал, как по руке потекла его же слюна, смешанная с белёсыми выделениями. Член во рту словно становился больше, было немного трудно и неудобно брать его, губы начинало понемногу жечь огнём от такой продолжительной работы. Но рука в волосах словно заставляла не отвлекаться и продолжать дальше. И он продолжал, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал лёгкую дрожь тела дворецкого, а потом как в горло ударила струя семени. Сиэль отстранился, закашлявшись. Что-то он успел проглотить, а что-то теперь стекало с губ по подбородку. Он вытер ладонью лицо, смотря на теперь запачканную руку. А потом с тихим хмыком вытер её о постельное бельё. Всё равно потом демону порядок наводить.

— Теперь ты доволен, Себастьян?

— Не совсем, мой хозяин, — ответил демон, всё ещё бодрячком, несмотря на выпущенное на волю напряжение и приятную негу, охватившее тело. Это приятное спало, не успело пройти и минуты.

И он не позволил прийти в себя мальчишке. Именинник рассчитывал получить максимум, и одной прелюдии недостаточно. Пришло время брать на себя бразды правления и погружаться вместе с юным любовником в мир прекрасного и порочного.

Одно мгновение и вот уже Сиэль лежит на том месте, где пару секунд назад был его демон, нагретом и не очень мягком. Но весь этот мелкий дискомфорт не позволял на себе зациклиться. Куда сильнее волновали действия демона. То, как стал он изучать обнажённые участки тела, словно делал это впервые. Ни купальные процедуры, ни переодевания ко сну, не позволяли ему переходить грань. Но сейчас… когда «котёнок» согласен практически на всё, Себастьян не отказывал себе в удовольствии.

Граф теперь чувствовал себя подопытным кроликом. Сначала изучал он, теперь изучают его. Но все прикосновения будоражили кровь, вызывая дрожь возбуждения, и это было очень приятно. Он прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, сбитое дыхание не способствовало сдерживанию стонов, хотя он старался молчать изо всех своих сил. Но если не стоны, то тихий скулёж пробивался, выдавая состояние с головой. Самая натуральная пытка.

Стоило дойти делу до орального ублажения и маленький граф потерялся. Если его слуга получал столько же удовольствия, сколько и он сейчас, то просто неясно, как тому удавалось сдерживать крики. И как они ещё не перебудили всех?.. Хотя, если Себастьян своей нечеловеческой силой закрыл дверь на замок, то мог он сделать так, чтобы их никто не слышал?.. Ох, и что за дурацкие мысли лезут в голову?

Сиэль скулил, стонал, кричал, умолял и просил ещё и ещё, напрочь позабыв о стыде и смущении. Ему было чертовски хорошо, и он сжимал в руках простынь, дёргая с такой силой, что слышался скрип ткани. Он ёрзал и не находил себе места, тело постепенно напрягалось, и это напряжение доставляло какое-то больное наслаждение, ища выход. И, как это обычно бывает у подростков, долго терпеть не пришлось. С протяжным стоном, смешанным с именем демона, Сиэль кончил, выгнувшись. Тело охватила расслабленность, было хорошо.

Довольный и облизывающийся садюга-демонюга, на том не желал заканчивать. Он испробовал своего котёнка и остался доволен вкусом и криком. Однако самого главного он так и не получил — вернее, не ощутил. Всю полноту чувств, при вторжении в юное тело.  
Сиэль почти ничего не соображал. И не сразу осознал то, что его дворецкий во всю разрабатывал вход.

— Себа… стьян, — ахнул граф, когда тот задел какую-то точку, моментально пославшую по всему телу разряд сладкой боли. Непонятные ощущения одолевали, стало снова стыдно, когда он наконец-таки осознал всю происходящую картину. — Себастьян, сделай так ещё…

— Вот так? — с ухмылкой, не без издёвки, поинтересовался демон и сильнее надавил двумя пальцами на бугорок внутри мальчишки. Та самая заветная точка, возносящая на пик блаженства.

— Ах, ты!.. — вот же… демон! — Ты ещё и… из-деваешься? — с дрожью в голосе ответил, Сиэль.

Нет, в следующий раз он так просто не сдастся. Опять «следующий раз»?! Его бросало из крайности в крайность, соображать трезво было вообще невозможно. Зато ощущения с каждым мгновением усиливались, но этого было всё равно мало.

— Себастьян, — позвал он. — Хочу ещё. Мне мало, — включил капризного ребёнка.

И его можно было понять. Напряжение, вновь охватившее всё тело, искало выход в сильных ощущениях. То, что давал мужчина оказалось до безобразия мало. Оно лишь распаляло, но не подводило к итогу.

И тогда над маленьким неопытным любовником смиловались. Задрали восхитительные, немного дрожащие ножки, и приставили головку эрегированного члена к подготовленному, сжимавшемуся входу.

— Только не сжимайтесь. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы было больно, мой господин?  
— Замолчи! — отводя взгляд, ответил граф. И так было неловко. — Давай быстрее.

Он чувствовал жар, исходящий от тела дворецкого, и это будоражило кровь в жилах. Но доля страха и неуверенности сидели червячком где-то внутри. Как он сможет принять в себя размеры демона, даже если тот и подготовил его? Слабо представлялось, но, коротко выдохнув, Сиэль снова посмотрел на дворецкого.

— Давай, — он немного поерзал, как только смог в такой-то позе, с волнением ожидая дальнейшего.

И вот, первый, пробный толчок был сделан. Стенки ануса растягивались, не принося ничего, кроме болезненного ощущения. Подобный процесс не мог принести удовольствия! О приятном было забыто в тот миг, когда в анусе стало невыносимо жечь, а движения демона, пусть и медленные, так и не прекратились. Каждый дюйм — изощренная медленная пытка. И кажется, что прошла вечность, прежде чем движения прекратились, а чувство заполненности ощутилось в полной мере. В уголках глаз набежали слёзы, которые потом покатились по щекам. Сиэль пытался расслабиться, но не получалось. Было просто невыносимо! Но где-то теплилась мысль, что и демону не слишком-то доставляет удовольствие такое проникновение. Он протянул руки к шее дворецкого и обхватил его, так было легче. Постепенно боль уходила, а тело, до того напряженное, расслаблялось. А когда же Сиэль наконец привык к ощущениям члена в себе, он тихо попросил продолжать.

Вот уж в чём был искусен демон — так это возврату прошлых чувств. Чтобы испытавший боль снова почувствовал волну яркого и тянущегося до бесконечности блаженства. Была ли замешана в этом сила или Себастьян знал важные эрогенные зоны на теле хозяина, что так быстро вернул его к состоянию: «невменяем из-за сильного удовольствия». Двигался внутри мальчишки то плавно, то размашисто. И каждый раз задевал ту самую волшебную точку.

Голос начинал срываться от несдержанных криков. Стоны удовольствия, срывавшиеся с губ, были словно чужими, потому что ТАК стонать Сиэль точно не мог. Но это был его голос, и это он получал огромное удовольствие. Он извивался в руках демона, цеплялся за его спину и плечи, иногда оставлял царапины от ногтей, когда было совсем хорошо, так, что перед глазами плыли круги. Он начинал подмахивать бёдрами в такт движению, когда по телу проносилась волна блаженства. Хотелось, чтобы эти ощущения длились целую вечность. Но вечность понятие сложное. Ничто не может длиться так бесконечно долго, каким бы сильным не было желание. Слабенькая нотка философствования разбавилась ярким оргазмом, с обеих сторон.

Навалившись на своего теперь уже взрослого хозяина, Себастьян осторожно покинул его тело, уловив тихое, словно протестующее хныканье, и быстро поменял их местами, так, чтобы на нём развалился мальчишка, пребывающий в после-оргазменном состоянии. Для небольшой кровати это самая удобная поза.

Сиэль не понимал, где вообще находится. Но то, что он теперь лежит на своём демоне сверху и что его обнимают, это он хорошо чувствовал. А ещё ему было очень и очень хорошо. Только слабость во всем теле немного портила картину — вгоняла в сон, но она была приятной. Он восстанавливал дыхание, а руки невесомо гладили по плечам демона. Было так спокойно, умиротворенно.

— Вот вы и повзрослели, господин, — забавно изрёк демон, гладя по вспотевшей спине одной рукой, а второй в районе поясницы, почти спускаясь к ягодицам.

— То есть, — лениво, но тем не менее с возмущением, — ты все это время считал меня маленьким ребенком? — Сиэль приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза этому наглому демону. На поползновения он внимание не обращал.

— Ни в коем случае, — невинно ответил тот.

Граф прищурился. Нет, этот наглец натурально издевается!

— Тогда к чему было это высказывание? — все ещё с возмущенным прищуром.

— К тому, что теперь ваше тело, познав такое понятие, как секс, стало взрослым, — перевёл свои слова демон и нежно охватил за округлые ягодицы. — И я готов вас учить этому искусству. Мы сможем познать с вами все грани. И испытать такое удовольствие, что подобное сегодняшнему, покажется лёгкой лаской.

— Да? — граф заинтересовался, а потом выражение на его лице сменилось, и он с ухмылкой добавил: — А кто тебе сказал, демон, что тебе и потом что-то светит? Твой день рождения скоро кончится, — Сиэль мимолетно подумал, что часы ещё полночь не пробили, — а я обещал только выполнить твоё желание, в качестве подарка к празднику.

— Тогда давайте сыграем в игру, — лукаво улыбнулся тот, не прекращая ласкать, — кто первый захочет повторить сегодняшний вечер.

— Ха-ха, — протянул граф, — ты, наглый демон, рано радуешься. Стоит мне только приказать… — не закончил говорить Сиэль.

— И что случится? — блеснул тот глазами.

— А ты подумай, — Сиэль сложил руки на груди демона, положив на них голову, и смотрел с хитринкой, улыбаясь. Ласка была приятна, но она отвлекала словно специально. Он не хотел так просто сдаваться. Так же будет неинтересно им обоим.

— Если будете использовать приказы, игра не будет такой интересной. А ведь вы любите преодолевать сложные препятствия на своём ходу, не так ли? Так что я более чем уверен, вы не станете прибегать к нашему договору.

— Но не думай, что ты сможешь легко выиграть, Себастьян, — ответил Сиэль. А, немного подумав, добавил. — До следующего года продержишься, или раньше сорвёшься? — со смешком.

— Зависит от того, насколько вы сможете продержаться. Юное тело, познавшее однажды ласку, — понизил голос мужчина и нарочно погладил по растянутому колечку ануса, — будет тянуться заполучить её снова. А вскоре у вас забушуют гормоны.

— Со своими гормонами я смогу справиться сам, без твоей помощи, — хмыкнул граф, начиная хмуриться.

Этот демон специально его сейчас провоцировал. День ещё не закончился, поэтому сдаться он сейчас мог, но что будет, когда время кончится? Сдаваться ни в коем случае не хотелось. Сиэль немного поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Усмешка играла на губах. Он совсем не специально ёрзает.

И тогда, с ещё одним таким ёрзанием, головка вновь возбужденного члена толкнулась в анус мальчишки. И Себастьян нарочно слегка надавил. Почти вся головка скользнула в жаркое нутро.

— Вы не сможете больше жить, не познав вновь вкус моего члена.

— Ах-хах, — выдохнул он, чувствуя давление в заднем проходе. — Раньше же жил спокойно, а сейчас что должно измениться? — теперь он приподнялся, опираясь руками о грудь дворецкого.

И тогда их единение дало завершение. Плоть плавно погрузилась в разработанный проход. Демон, облизывая собственные губы, сжал ягодицы сильнее, слегка их раздвинул и толкнулся в жаркую глубину.

— А сейчас вырабатывается зависимость.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, Себастьян, — Сиэль это выдохнул ему уже в губы, когда склонился ниже.

А потом снова поднялся — теперь он сидел верхом, и ощущения были другими, намного острее. Руки свои он устроил на животе дворецкого, начиная его мять, словно ненавистный кот, когда тот готовится ко сну. И снова он забыл про ободок с ушками.

— Сделаешь всё сам?  
— Нет уж, — нагло ухмыльнулся демонюга. — Попрыгайте на мне.  
— С чего бы мне это делать? — Сиэль сложил руки на груди и уставился на дворецкого. — Ты первый начал.

Один плавный, и тем не менее, пробирающий до дрожи, толчок решил вопрос. Его невозможно было игнорировать. И Себастьян это знал. Оттого нагло пользовался преимуществом.

Пришлось снова возвращать руки на живот дворецкого, чтобы не распластаться на нём, потеряв равновесие от пробившего удовольствия. Весь красный, больше от возмущения, на этот раз Сиэль сдался. Но пообещал самому себе, что ещё отомстит этому наглому демону.

**Конец.**  



End file.
